Midnight Loving
by DallasWinston98
Summary: Two-Bit and Soda decide to be naughty at midnight...how original. Smut is smutty.


Midnight Loving

(Two-Bit POV)

I suddenly woke up and blankly stared at the ceiling. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep. I rolled over and opened my eyes, looking at my lover beside me. Soda slept calmly and he softly sighed, rolling over onto his back. I watched him quietly, suddenly I felt horny. I bit down on my bottom lip and tried not to attack on what I was thinking.

Soda looked beyond attractive and I was losing my sense of control. I scooted up closer to Soda and lightly kissed his neck, he lightly moaned in his sleep. His moan sent a shiver down my spine, I softly kissed his lips. I slowly moved my hand down and slid my hand into his boxers, delicately grasping his member. Soda shifted a bit and sighed pleasurably.

I stroked him slowly and pushed the blankets off of us with my free hand. Soda panted lightly as I stoked him faster, he whimpered.

"Keith.." Soda panted softly and I looked at him, he looked at me with half-closed eyes. I kissed him deeply and continued to stroke his length.

Soda slid his hand into my boxers and grasped my length, I sighed from the sensation of his touch. I took my hand from his erection and let him slowly stroke me. Soda kissed me deeply, he slowly pulled off my boxers and slowly moved down until he was facing my member. Soda smirked at me then placed his eyes on my length. He slowly licked the tip and caused me to tightly grip the bed-sheets. Soda circled his tongue over my tip, licking up my precum as well. I panted heavily as he licked the underneath of my length, he slowly licked up and down.

I watched as Soda slowly engulfed my erection with his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. Soda began to slowly slide my shaft in and out of his hot, wet mouth, I whimpered softly as I tangled my fingers in his chocolate colored hair. Soda began to move his head faster, back and forth, I moaned loudly and tightly gripped his hair.

"S-Soda.." I moaned his name as I felt close to oblivion, my panting quickened. I came hard into Soda's mouth and moaned loudly as I shot my seed into my lover's awaiting mouth.

Soda slid my shaft out of his mouth and swallowed all of my cum. Soda crawled up the bed and kissed me deeply, I kissed him back.

Soda slowly pulled away and looked at me longingly. I smirked devilishly and quickly crawled on-top of Soda. He looked up at me and smiled, I kissed him on the forehead. I slowly pulled off his boxers and tossed them to the floor. I placed my finger at the entrance to Soda's body and slowly pushed inside. Soda whimpered as I slid in a second finger, slowly scissoring them around within him. Soda moaned loudly and panted lightly, he was clawing at the bed.

"Keith...Ah.." Soda moaned softly and kissed me deeply, moaning into our kiss.

I extracted my fingers from within Soda and softly kissed his neck, causing him to moan quietly.

"Wanna pick the position this time?" I asked softly and he nodded.

I crawled off of him and let him decide which position he wanted. Soda crawled onto his hands and knees, he looked at me beggingly. I smirked and got behind him, I mounted him.

"You ready, Soda?" I asked while placing my member at his entrance, Soda whimpered loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes.." I muttered and slowly thrusted inside him, he moaned and pushed back against me.

"Oh fuck, Soda." I gasped as his body constricted around my dick. I wrapped my arms around his body as I thrusted slowly, causing him to moan loudly.

"Harder, Keith.." Soda panted out and I happily obliged to his request. I thrusted harder into him causing him to bury his face into the pillow, moaning loudly into the pillow.

I thrusted faster and Soda tightly gripped at the pillow. I pulled Soda onto my lap and continued to fuck him. Soda rested against me, he moaned loudly. I grabbed his erection and rubbed along with my thrusts, Soda gasped sharply.

"KEITH!" Soda screamed and clawed at me, unsure what to do with his arms.

"Ah, fuck!" Soda half moaned, half whimpered, I thrusted deeply as I got close to my orgasm.

I buried myself within Soda and came hard within him. Soda moaned loudly and came all over my hand. Soda panted heavily as I pulled out of him, he collapsed onto the bed. I collapsed next to him and was panting heavily, I pulled Soda into a hug. Soda returned the hug and kissed me deeply, I returned the kiss.

"Did you have fun?" I asked and he smiled softly at me.

"I always have fun with you, Two-Bit." Soda murmured happily and I smiled.

"Gotta make sure you don't get bored." I said before kissing him on the forehead.

"I don't think I'll ever get bored with you, Keith." Soda said before yawning.

"Promise?" I asked before yawning myself, Soda giggled.

"I promise." Soda muttered tiredly and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Soda." I whispered while closing my eyes.

"I love you too, Keith." Soda said then he fell asleep.

I soon followed my lover to the dream-lands 


End file.
